Pay Back
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: It's Fred and George's time to shine wait scratch that. The teachers want pay back Hogwarts is in trouble.


**Disclaimer: I know not what I own but I surely don't own this.**

* * *

Harry awoke looking over to his side table his eyes lighting up at what he saw on the calendar. Finally it was April Fool's Day. Harry couldn't wait to see the pranks Fred and George would play on Hogwarts. He smiled wickedly.

Today was going to be bloody fun.

"I believe you all know what today is." Dumbledore said as he and the teachers sat around the staff table. Everyone nodded. It was April first. The teachers all noticed as Snape tried to repress a smile.

"In the muggle world the first of April is always known as April fool's day which is when muggles play pranks on one another." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Then I suppose today the Weasley twins should be at their best." She remarked.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up.

"Ah that is where you are wrong Minnie. Today is the day we are at our best," Dumbledore said a mischievous smile lighting up his features. The teachers grinned and looked at each other.

This should be fun… 

The Gryffindors sat at their table along with the other houses at theirs'. Some watching in laughter as the entire Slytherin table occupants turned into ferrets…. white ferrets. The entire great hall erupted in laughter. The occupants of the staff table hiding snickers behind their stoic masks.

The Gryffindor table was the worst of them all though. Harry was practically falling from his seat as he and Ron laughed at Draco. Whom when turned into a ferret landed in a bowl of syrup and now stood on the table smoke practically rising from his fur.

The girls in the ground silenced as their murmurs over came the laughter in the great hall as a young man walked in before sitting at the head table.

"He's beautiful." They whispered.

"I wonder who he is?" 

"Do you think he's taken?" Another girl had asked even the Slytherin ferrets turned to look at the man. He had long silky brown hair. The most captivating blue eyes and his skin was something Pansy Parkisons would kill for. All the girls watched in awe as the boys looked on in jealousy.

"Whose he?" Ron spat as he tried to capture Hermione's attention.

"He's hot." A Gryffindor girl said in awe. All the boys in hearing distance rolled their eyes throwing the man nasty looks.

The teacher's at the staff table smiled slightly. This was going perfect.

The great hall let out the Slytherins grumbling as they were returned to their original selves as they left the hall. Although nobody could help laughing as Seamus turned into a parakeet just as he was turning the corner to potions. The Slytherins laughed and point through cruel jokes as the Gryffindors tried to hide their snickers. Trying in some unknown way to help their friend.

When the two houses were finally in potions. Snape had assigned them a potion that he said was completely harmless and appropriate for their level.

"I love you Draco!" Harry shouted when he saw the young Slytherin walking towards Snape with his potion, as Harry set his half empty potion vial on his desk. Other proclamations of love could be heard through out the dungeons as the class erupted. Snape smiling secretly all the while.

During Herbology Professor McGonagall had come in and started flirting with Professor Sprout shocking and disturbing the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.

Soon after when class was let go the two houses were equally disturbed when Professor Dumbledore was found laughing every time he caught Professor Sprout's eye.

The entire school was beyond chaotic. There were random animals found everywhere as students suddenly came up missing. By the time dinner was beginning in the great hall. All of the Hogwarts' staff had sly grins on their faces. The students seemed afraid to touch their food.

The girls in the great hall quieted again as the handsome young man from early walked in and towards the staff table. He stood before it and smiled.

"Lady's I'm glad you find my appearance so handsome." He said as his features began to morph.

"Anytime you want to go out, you know where to find me." Filch said the entire girl population of the Great Hall either gasped, choked, or spit something out of their mouths as the boys started laughing so hard some relocated themselves to the floor.

Everyone turned to the front of the hall as the teachers erupted in laughter. The students eyes going wide in shock.

"No.."

"Way" Fred and George whispered in awe.

"They took our holiday and put against us. They out pranked us," Fred said. The Gryffindors just nodded dumbly. They we still in shock along with the other three houses.

* * *

That wasn't really as funny as I wanted to be, Ahh well enjoy. Sorry it's a bit late. REVIEW 


End file.
